Skylanders: Olympic Games
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Skylanders have their own Olympic games. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :) Also, please be gentle in the reviews.


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Skylanders: Olympic Games**

"Oh!"

"Oomph!"

One startled shout and one grunt echoed slightly in the main hall, making the gathered Skylanders turn to see who had cried out.

Kairi had teleported to the Academy, but apparently had teleported inside the Main Hall instead of outside and had landed on Rachel, who was on the floor trying to get her senses and her breath back as Kairi was sitting on her back.

"Hi, guys!" Kairi said happily. "How's that for a landing?"

The Skylanders looked at each other. "Um, Kairi? You might want to take a better look," Bouncer said gently.

Hearing a groan, Kairi looked down and saw Rachel on the floor and she was sitting on the older girl's back. Now understanding and horrified, she got up and helped Rachel up. "Rach! I'm so sorry!" She said, looking ready to cry.

Rachel, getting her senses back, looked over at her friend and pulled her into a hug. "Kairi, it's okay," she said. "You didn't know I was there."

The younger girl looked a bit sheepish. "When I activated my Portal of Power and switched it to teleport, I took a running start and jumped into it," she said.

Rachel chuckled. Master Eon had given the Portal Masters a new addition to their Portals of Power. When the portals were activated, the Portal Master could flip a switch on the side and the Portal of Power would also become a teleporter. This way, Portal Masters could come to Skylands without having to wait for Master Eon to call them or to have their Skylander partners come get them.

"You'd get the blue ribbon for fastest runner and distance covered in the shortest time in the Olympics for sure," Rachel said with a smile.

Kairi smiled at Rachel's kind words. "I think my excitement over the Olympics got to me when I did that," she said.

"Nothing wrong with that," Snap Shot said with a smile. "We've heard about these Olympic games. They don't happen too often, do they?"

"Every few years," Rachel said. "It's really huge in our world."

Rachel then snapped her fingers. "Hey, do you guys have something like that?" She asked.

They shook their heads. "We used to have Robo-Ball tournaments long ago," Bouncer said reminiscently.

Kairi caught Rachel's train of thought. "You guys do a lot of stuff that's similar to the Olympics," she said. "Snap Shot is great at archery."

"Slam Bam is a master skier," Rachel said.

Kairi then grinned. "What if you guys had your own Olympic Games?" She asked eagerly.

"I think that would be a splendid idea," said Master Eon as he came up to them. "It would not only be a terrific way to hone everyone's skills, but also be something we can all enjoy together."

Snap Shot then had an idea. "What if our Portal Masters joined us too?" He said. "We could teach them some stuff too?"

"You mean, you'd teach us archery?" Rachel asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

"Sure!" Snap Shot said in agreement.

"We could set up a part of Rainfish Rivera like an Olympic pool," Thumpback said, looking at Kairi with a smile and she blushed.

"I bet I could whip up some plans for that!" Said a peppy voice and they saw Mags come out of the Academy. "What kind of sports are at the Olympics in your world, Portal Masters?"

"Well, there's swimming, volleyball tournaments, and bobsledding," Kairi said.

"I think skating is part of it," Rachel said. "Along with skiing, snowboarding, gymnastics, and running."

"We could do those and perhaps add a few of our own stuff, like archery," said Snap Shot.

"And racing," said Splat happily.

"What about BMX Motorcycle stunts?" Hot Head asked.

Mags wrote everything down and winked at them. "Just give me a few moments and I'll have these plans on paper in action for real," she said and headed inside the Academy to her lab.

* * *

Kairi decided to hang out with her boyfriend, Thumpback. "Hello, my lovely sea star," he said, picking her up. She giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, handsome," she said with a smile before they turned to watch as Snap Shot was teaching Rachel how to shoot a bow and arrow.

"Line up the point of the arrow with the bull's eye and look at the bull's eye with both eyes," the hunter told Rachel, who did as she was told. "Okay, now time the shot with your breathing. Breathe in, and let the arrow fly when you exhale."

Rachel took a deep breath and exhaled before taking another breath and letting the arrow go as she exhaled again. The arrow hit the ring just above the bull's eye. "Pretty good," said Snap Shot.

"I think I flinched," Rachel admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Maybe, but that was your first shot too," said the hunter gently. "Try again."

Rachel did so and got closer to the bull's eye the second and third time, hitting the bull's eye with her fourth arrow. "I'm not quite hitting the center," she said.

"But you're getting close," Snap Shot said encouragingly.

Rachel gave him a grateful look. "You're a great teacher," she said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said with a nod.

Kairi sighed. "Swimming is my favorite of the Olympics," she said.

"That's no secret," Thumpback said with a chuckle. "And you're the best at it too."

She looked at him. "You think so?" She asked.

"Of course. After all, you have a terrific swimmer for a boyfriend."

Amused, but gentle, laughter rippled through the gathered Skylanders. "I'm surprised you haven't kissed her underwater yet, big guy," Echo said with a teasing smile.

Thumpback turned a little red. "Well, Kairi can't stay underwater long like I can," he protested a little.

Rachel cocked an eyebrow at him. "She can hold her breath for quite a while, longer than me," she said.

Before Thumpback could say anything else, Kairi kissed him right on the mouth and they held the kiss for about a minute before she gently pulled back. "See? I can hold my breath for a little while," she said with a smug smile.

Thumpback suddenly grinned. "Well, then," he said, suddenly, but gently, throwing her onto his shoulder, making her cry out as he took off running, making everyone laugh as they saw Thumpback was headed for the water and he jumped in, holding Kairi in his arms.

The girl was first to surface and tread water. "Oh!" She cried out in mock offense, making everyone laugh in amusement before Thumpback surfaced beside her and she turned to playfully glare at him before jumping at him.

The giant whale fell back as if he had been pushed back and they both slipped under the water where Thumpback held Kairi close in his arms and gave her a loving look. She smiled back and kissed him.

He returned the kiss before gently surfacing and gently breaking the kiss, making her smile dizzily. "Wow," she said, eyes closing in happiness.

"I'VE GOT THEM!"

That shout startled everyone and Rachel's arrow went flying, going right through an apple that Chop Chop had been about to eat, making the small skeleton jump and quickly go into a defensive position. Kairi had fallen backwards into the water in surprise and Thumpback quickly scooped her up in worry, but she was alright.

Mags blew a whistle around her neck. "Everything's set up and ready!" She said in her peppy voice.

Rachel, who had gone over to see if Chop Chop was okay, picked up the apple with the arrow in it. "You got everything set up that fast?" She asked.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Snap Shot asked and everyone cheered happily while Rachel removed the arrow and handed the apple back to Chop Chop.

"Sorry about that, Chops," she said, calling him by his nickname.

"No biggie," he said, looking at the apple for a moment. "You hit the center dead on."

She smiled and he sliced the apple in half with his sword and handed her one half. "Thanks," she said before biting into the juicy fruit. He ate his half as they headed with the others to watch the Skylanders version of the Olympics.

It was quite a sight with Bouncer and the other Tech Skylanders playing Robo-Ball with the Life Skylanders with the score coming close to a tie and then swimming, which to no one's surprise, Kairi won, although she was a bit shocked that she had won.

"Why are you surprised, Kairi?" Echo asked with a smile. "You're a great swimmer, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but so are you guys," she said.

She felt someone touch her shoulder lightly before a gold medal on a blue ribbon was placed around her neck. "You're also the best Portal Master, my lovely sea star," said Thumpback, making her smile up at him.

As the day wore on, excitement filled everyone as they had fun. Rachel went up against Flameslinger and Snapshot and came in second place with Flameslinger coming in first and Snap Shot third. "Nice," said Flameslinger.

Rachel smiled. "To think I just began learning archery today," she said with a smile.

"You're a fast learner," Snap Shot said with a smile.

Master Eon watched the games alongside the Giant Skylanders and smiled. "I believe we should make the Olympics a part of activities here," he said.

Tree Rex nodded, sporting a silver medal for the Robo-Ball tournament. "I think that'd be great," he said.

The others nodded their agreement.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
